chewybuildfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunpowder
Gunpowder is the personal horse of GeneralCuster14. A salt-and-pepper colored stallion, Gunpowder was the first horse tamed for the New Prosperity Empire, being used as transportation for GeneralCuster14. Even after glitches resulted in the rest of the faction's horse population disappearing, Gunpowder was one of the few that remained, as he was given a nametag. His name came from a recommendation of Tlo1995's, mostly because of his black top half and GeneralCuster14's love of TNT collection. Discovery Gunpowder originally resided in the northern territories, far from the New Prosperity Empire after horses were introduced to Minecraft. It took Tlo1995 and GeneralCuster14 numerous days to travel to the northern territories outside Kesslers' Legion, secure a small camp and go on the hunt for horses. After several groups had been spotted, GeneralCuster14 was the first to successfully tame one, riding it back to the Empire through the wilderness. After reaching friendlier ground, a nametag was used to give the horse its official name of Gunpowder, at Tlo1995's recommendation. Tlo1995 also managed to capture a horse, though it despawned when the players went in search of a nametag for it. After another Minecraft update, horses without nametags began disappearing across the Empire. The only two horses spared were Moon, Tlo1995's personal horse, and Gunpowder, which were both named. After more updates cured the glitch, Chewy1993, the server owner, gave the two players permission to spawn more horses to reacquire what they had lost during the glitch. This resulted in a relatively packed, but useful, stable being set up in the southern part of New Prosperity City. Uses Gunpowder has his own personal stable attached to GeneralCuster14's house, which he rarely leaves, being guarded fiercely by his owner. Every now and then, GeneralCuster14 takes the horse out for a joyride around the western half of the New Prosperity Empire, as the eastern half is not yet accessible via land. Despite this, the plains just north of the capital city and the desert to its southeast offer excellent riding ground where the players enjoy using the creatures. Gunpowder has also joined GeneralCuster14 on several night time hunts, acting as a cavalry unit of sorts. His speed, when used in combination with GeneralCuster14's personal bow, Ol' Betsy, make for a dangerous combination. Despite his usefulness, GeneralCuster14 doesn't like to risk him out in the field, as the horse armor available to him does not work particularly well against Creepers and other dangerous mobs. Currently, there is a horsetrack under construction in the southern end of the Empire, though the project has been put on hold due to the vast number of more important infrastructure projects. It is expected that the stadium will be ready by mid-summer of 2014. Trivia *Gunpowder is the second fastest horse in the New Prosperity Empire, only being beaten by Moon. *Gunpowder has the highest jump distance of any horse on the server: at full power, he can leap over three blocks (three meters) in height. This means that he can jump clear over the walls that surround New Prosperity City. *Horse armor is fairly common in the New Prosperity Empire, though only a single set of diamond armor is available, being reserved for Tlo1995's horses. Gunpowder has a set of iron armor, but this is only used in case of emergencies. Category:Mobs Category:New Prosperity Empire